Scream: Heavenly Creatures
; Santiago Segura; Tracy Middendorf | previous = "The Vanishing" | next = "When a Stranger Calls" }} "Heavenly Creatures" is the eleventh episode of season two of the psycho-thriller television program Scream: The Series, and the twenty-first episode of the series overall. It was directed by Jamie Travis with a script written by Anna Christopher. It first aired on MTV on Tuesday, August 9th, 2016 at 10:00 pm. In this episode, Noah Foster is recovering in the hospital and decides to record one final podcast on The Morgue as a tribute to his dead girlfriend Zoe Vaughn. Meanwhile, Eli Hudson is up to more shenanigans as he tried to get one over on Mayor Quinn Maddox. Emma Duval and Audrey Jensen continue to play into the killer's hands, which leads them once again out to the pig farm on Pikeview Road. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Matthew Signer - Producer * Keith Levine - Producer * Eoghan O'Donnell - Executive producer * Kat Landsberg - Co-executive producer * Bob Weinstein - Executive producer * Harvey Weinstein - Executive producer * Tony DiSanto - Executive producer * Liz Gateley - Executive producer * Wes Craven - Executive producer * Michael Gans - Executive producer * Richard Register - Executive producer * Marianne Maddalena - Executive producer * Cathy Konrad - Executive producer Notes & Trivia * Scream: The Series was developed for television by Jill Blotevogel, Dan Dworkin and Jay Beattie. It was created by Wes Craven and Kevin Williamson. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode has been made available on MTV.com. * This episode had a viewership of 347,000 people, which is up by 31,000 from the previous episode. * Series co-creator Jill E. Blotevogel is credited as Jill Blotevogel in this episode. * This is the fourth episode of Scream directed by Jamie Travis. It is his second episode from season two of the show. He previously directed "Vacancy". * This is the second episode of Scream written by Anna Christopher. It is her second episode from season two. She previously wrote "Jeepers Creepers". * Ghostface does not speak in this episode. It is the first episode from season two that he has no dialogue. In previous episodes, Ghostface is voiced by Mike Vaughn. * Ghostface now joins the ranks of other masked serial killers who have killed people with pitchforks in a barn. This honor has also been held by Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th fame, and by Michael Myers in the Halloween film series. Jason killed someone with a pitchfork in a barn in Friday the 13th Part 3 in 1982 and Myers killed someone in a barn with such an item in Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers in 1989. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the film ''Heavenly Creatures by director Peter Jackson. It is a thriller film released in 1994 and is known for helping to launch the career of future movie star Kate Winslet. * Zoe Vaughn was Noah Foster's girlfriend. She was killed in "The Vanishing". The photos of Noah and she were taken at an amusement park in "Village of the Damned". * Emma Duval and Kieran Wilcox bring over some of Noah Foster's favorite horror movies to the hospital. This includes Psycho, Night of the Living Dead and It Follows. * Noah Foster makes reference to the film Final Destination in this episode. * Reference is made to Will Belmont in this episode. He was a supporting character from season one of the show. He was guilt by Ghostface with a trencher in "Ghosts". This episode reveals that Eli Hudson was present at Will's funeral. * Reference is made to Piper Shaw in this episode. Piper was the primary antagonist from season one, and was killed in "Revelations". Her connection to Kristin Lang was established in "The Orphanage". Piper's corpse appears in the "Previously on Scream episode recap. * Video footage of Jake Fitzgerald's body is seen in this episode. Jake was killed in "I Know What You Did Last Summer". Audrey Jensen was caught on camera discovering the body in "Vacancy". Appearances * This is the twelfth and presumably final appearance of Quinn Maddox. * This is the first appearance of Deputy Stevens. * This is the fourth appearance of Tina Hudson. She appeared last in "Jeepers Creepers". * This is the eighth appearance of Eli Hudson. He appeared last in a non-speaking cameo in "The Vanishing". Body Count * Quinn Maddox - Impaled by a pitchfork by Ghostface. With his death, this brings Ghostface's body count for season two up to six. Body count to date # Jake Fitzgerald - Sliced down the middle with a scythe in "I Know What You Did Last Summer". # Eddie Hayes - Stabbed in the throat with a corkscrew in "Vacancy". # Seth Branson - Hand cut off; stabbed in the chest and ultimately burned to death. Dies in "Let the Right One In". # Haley Meyers - Stabbed repeatedly and suspended from wall in "The Orphanage". # Zoe Vaughn - Buried alive and drowned in coffin in "The Vanishing". # Quinn Maddox - Impaled with a pitchfork and left to bleed to death in this episode. ::*Note: A sheriff's deputy named Dwayne was possibly killed after being thrown through some glass in "Village of the Damned". However, as this does not necessarily represent a fatal injury, he is not included with the body count. Quotes * Deputy Stevens: How does somebody bury a guy alive and not leave any fingerprints? * Miguel Acosta: I don't know. I've never buried anyone alive. .... * Noah Foster: And one last "thank you" to my loyal listeners for their condolences. Life is short. It is random. I've seen Final Destination. Death is coming for us all, and it can't be cheated. It's up to us to enjoy every moment we're lucky enough to have, with the people we're lucky enough to love. .... * Miguel Acosta: In your research, is there anyone you felt had an unhealthy obsession with Piper? Anyone at all? * Kristin Lang: Your son is very talented, Sheriff, with a unique perspective. * Miguel Acosta: Is that a nice way of saying, "disturbing"? * Kristin Lang: Maybe. But you know what it stems from, don't you? shrugs He's trying to understand you. * Miguel Acosta: He's trying to understand me? * Kristin Lang: His early fascination with death started when he snuck into one of your files. He saw a crime scene photo - a dead gang member shot in the head. Stavo said it was the first time he was really struck with the reality of what you live with, day in and day out. .... * Stavo Acosta: You cannot end The Morgue, you dumbass. * Noah Foster: Empathy is tough for you, huh? * Stavo Acosta: Your podcast does something for people. Me included. * Noah Foster: Thanks, but I'm done... * Stavo Acosta: Noah, the death rate is one per person. Nobody gets out of this alive. See also External Links * * * * * * "Heavenly Creatures" at the Scream Wiki References Keywords Blessed Sisters Children's Home | Brandon James | Hospital | Hotel | Impalement | Jake Fitzgerald | Lakewood | The Morgue | Pig farm | Pikeview Road | Piper Shaw | Pitchfork | Will Belmont Category:Scream: The Series episodes Category:2016 television episodes Category:Jamie Travis Category:Anna Christopher Category:Matthew Signer Category:Keith Levine Category:Eoghan O'Donnell Category:Kathy Landsberg Category:Bob Weinstein Category:Harvey Weinstein Category:Tony DiSanto Category:Liz Gateley Category:Wes Craven Category:Michael Gans Category:Richard Register Category:Marianne Maddalena Category:Cathy Konrad Category:Willa Fitzgerald Category:Bex Taylor-Klaus Category:John Karna Category:Amadeus Serafini Category:Carlson Young Category:Santiago Segura Category:Tracy Middendorf Category:Bryan Batt Category:Hunter Burke Category:Sean Grandillo Category:Austin Highsmith Category:Karina Logue Category:Anthony Ruivivar Category:Alec Rayme Category:Mikki Val